Sasuke christmas love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Sasuke has never celebrated christmas, never wore a santa, he barely buys gifts as it is. But Ally refuses to let him continue like this no longer. She plans on giving him the perfect christmas he never had. But will a blizzard that locks them together for a whole week destroy everything? Or will i only help the Christmas blossom into something much much more?
1. Chapter 1

Ally walked through Konoha, shuffling her feet through the snow. She absolutely loved christmas time, it was really the only time she was able to relax...outside of halloween of course. She decided to have her short black hair to be curled in the most adorable way and to wear a cute layered outfit. Ally wanted to feel cozy today so she wore her red, long sleeved shirt with a furry white, zip up vest and blue jeans that were tucked into her boots. Then to top it all off she had on a santa hat and some silver eye shadow on.

Yes, she was most definitely in a good mood today. In fact she was smiling while sing a christmas song to herself as she strolled down the link of stores.

" Ally!" Sakura called. Ally had stopped and noticed Sakura had on cute little outfit too. But she still chose hers over a spaghetti strap dress that looked like Santa's shirt and a pair of leggings. She was probably trying to show as much skin as she could to impress Sasuke, yet at the same time not turn herself into an ice sickle.

" Hey Sakura, Merry Christmas." Ally smiled.

" Would you like to come shopping with the rest of us?" Sakura asked, referring ' the rest of us ' to Sasuke and Naruto or the rest of team 7.

" Why not? Lead the way Sakura." She smiled. It had been 5 years since they all last had a time to bond outside of training, shoot they were all 17, maybe even 18 now. They still have enough time to goof off and act like 5 year olds still.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice, with in a second she had Ally running next to her. They laughed their butts off from watching each other trying to run in the snow. They couldn't tell if their faces were red because of the lack of oxygen to their heads or if the cheeks were just cold from the air hitting them. Either way they were having fun. When they were standing in front of the boys Ally had dropped to her knees while holding her stomach. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Sakura had snow piled on her face from her shoes kicking it up as she ran in front of her.

" Y-you meanie! It's your fault!" Sakura laughed as she pushed off the snow from her face with the back of her hand.

" Then don't run so slow Mrs. Claus!"

" Hey, I'm not as old as her. I just thought this dress was cute." Sakura said as she helped up Ally to her feet. Ally giggled a little bit longer before standing up straight and started to catch her breath.

" I can't believe how deep this snow is." Naruto stated.

" I know. I don't think I have even really seen it snow that much in Konoha though. It's a white christmas." Ally smiled.

" Well how about we get going on the shopping?" Sakura asked.

" Oh ya, sounds like sooo much fun." Sasuke groaned.

" Come on Sasuke, cheer up, it's christmas!" Naruto cheered.

" I think I know just the gift to get you Sasuke and you can't see it until later on! Come on, smile. You ARE celebrating christmas with your family, it's us. You're not alone." Ally pleaded. Sasuke stood there for a moment shocked. Ever since Itachi had left, he hated christmas because he felt lonely. He didn't have anyone to cuddle up with by the fire, no one to have come in a jump on his bed in 3 in the morning to open presents, he had no one to leave presents under his OWN christmas tree, no on to cook cookies for Santa or fudge to munch on with. He had no one, it was a shame to he had been wanting someone to see if his fudge was any good but he was too scared that someone would think that he was a sissy because the great Sasuke Uchiha could cook.

He didn't hate christmas itself, he hated feeling lonely. Sasuke was jerked out of his trance from Sakura tugging on his hand and forced him to follow them into a store. He stopped and looked around. Reefs were hung, a tree was decorated and rested in a corner and christmas songs were being played.

" Well we should start with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stated.

" I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get him another mask and one of his favorite books." Ally said as she grabbed and Icha Icha Paradise book and held it in her arms and grabbed some fabric that she could use to make a mask for him.

" I can get him some more gloves." Sakura listed.

" Hehe, I'm going to get him a book on how to ask a girl out." Naruto laughed.

" What does that leave me?" Sasuke asked.

" You can get him a ticket to that new movie that he has been wanting to see." Ally suggested.

" Yea! That would be perfect. But what do YOU guys want for christmas?" Sakura asked.

" I want a life time supply of Ramen!" Naruto smiled.

" I want to have enough money for the others Naruto. What about you Ally?"

" I don't really know, I haven't thought really thought about it. How about you Sasuke? What do you want for christmas?" Ally asked as she looked at Sasuke.

" Nothing you guys can get." He said as he walked off to look at the weapons. Naruto, Sakura and Ally frowned as they watched him. They all just wanted to give him the best christmas he could ever want, but Sakura and Naruto thought that if they could find the perfect gift for him that they would finally see a smile on his face and have him say Merry Christmas with cheer. But Ally's mind went some where completely different. She began to put the puzzle pieces together as they went around to each store to buy something for each of their friends. The whole time Sasuke stayed silent and bought one of two things for his team mates if he felt like it. But had the hardest time trying to figure out what to buy, so far he was clueless on what to even get Sakura. He stood there for a moment eyeing some kunai or a new pouch. But that wasn't exactly Sakura's taste, that was more his.

" I would get her a nice purse and some fragrances. She is into that stuff." Ally smiled as she walked up to him. Sasuke just gave a look, he was still pretty clueless.

" Maybe a red purse that she could use to hold her money of something. I wouldn't get pink though, it would just blend in." Ally explained as she pulled him in front of a rack of purses.

" This isn't exactly what an Uchiha would do you know." Sasuke said.

" Fine, I'll pick two and you choose from them. Then I'll buy for you and give it to you when I'm done. So which one?" She asked as she held up two very cute purses in each handed. He sighed and pointed to the one on his right and she smiled with a nod.

" That's what I thought to." She commented. Great, he could give good fashion advice to girls! Yay, just what he needed. Then they walked over to the body splash area and Sasuke tried to hide his face as well as he could and tried not to be noticed. Ally tried to convince him not to be embarrassed by it and explained to him how people have to be cautious with fragrances.

" So basically try picking something that is calm smelling right?" He asked.

" Yea. That is exactly it."

" Oh dear god, I'm starting to scare myself." He mumbled in shame. Ally just chuckled a little, earning a smirk from Sasuke that stayed hidden. He pulled out a candle and sniffed it, the let Ally sniff it.

" That smells wonderful, what do you think?" She asked.

" I think it's uh...smells nice." He struggled, trying to say something with out trying to sound girly. Ally laughed a little bit more before taking the candle and purse up to the counter and bought it.

" At least let me pay you back." Sasuke insisted.

" It's ok. Here, take it." She said as she placed the plastic bag into his hand. " Besides, the purse and candle are inside the bag, no one will see it."

A few minutes later Ally told them all that she had to go a store before it closed and took off wishing them all a Merry Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ally had started to wrap up the presents up and place them under her tree while trying to cook stuff for the upcoming christmas party.

" Hold on a moment!" She called when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly took off her cooking mitts and answered the door.

" Hello? Oh hey Sasuke, come on in." She smiled as she opened the door completely for him. He walked in and faced her.

" Go on ahead and help yourself." She said as she sat down and patted a seat next to her. Sasuke sat down and noticed how her house was decorated. Music was playing, presents crowded the tree off in a corner by the window, decorations hung and various smells ventured the house. This was how Sasuke remembered Christmas when he was younger.

" So what's up?"

" Oh...uh I just wanted to say...thank you for yesterday." He explained.

" Oh no problem. By the way-" She started, then out of where a beeping noise went off. " Oh no! My fudge!" She exclaimed as she rushed into the kitchen. Sasuke followed right behind her. He couldn't believe how fast she was moving. She flung open the oven door, pulled the fudge out, closed the oven and placed the fudge down.

" Few, it's not burnt. You want a piece?" She asked as she started to cut out a few pieces and handed one to him.

" Not bad."

" Was that a compliment I hear?" Ally teased.

" Ha-ha so funny." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

" Sorry, I just don't hear you compliment people that much. Anyways, as I was saying everyone else is coming over later and we were wanting to go see the lights on all the houses. We were wondering if you would like to come."

" I guess I don't really have a choice."

" I hear a yes..."

" Fine, I'll go."

" Great!" She smiled, then her watch went off." Man! I don't have time for anything! I'll be right back." She rushed as she ran upstairs to her room. A few minutes later she ran back down stairs with her face free from flour and her make up redone, but what really surprised Sasuke was her outfit. She had on a red dress where the sleeved were off the shoulders and had feathers at the end of the skirt. Then around her waist was belt that looked like Santa's and she had on her Santa's hat.

" What's up with the outfit?" He asked.

" Long story, I'm going to be late! See you tonight Sasuke!" She shouted at him after they walked out onto the porch, locked the front door and charged off down the street with a pair of roller blades flung over her shoulders.

Sasuke stood there for a moment. This wasn't exactly the type of visit he had expected. He shrugged everything off and continued on with his day.

Later that day he had ran into the others...just his luck. He really didn't feel like dealing with Sakura or Ino at the moment, in fact he didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the time. But alas, his dreams of being alone for one day never came true.

" Hey Sasuke!" Ino chimmed.

" Sasuke, there is a cool place just up the street. Everyone said that it's the hot new place to stop in and grab a hot cup a tea. Lets go!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke and basically DRAGGED him into the snow face first, not even giving him a chance to say a single " no ".

" How many?" The woman asked. Sasuke took notice that he felt like he had seen her outfit before.

" 15." Tenten answered.

" Ok...follow me." She said as she showed them all off to their table. Man the place was CROWDED.

" These waitresses are so pretty." Hinata said.

" They're beautiful." Konkuro followed...also getting wacked in the head by Temari.

" Sicko." She mumbled. They all looked around, noticing the girls wearing roller skates and quickly taking orders before rushing off to the next costumer. Out of no where 'Winter wonder land- selena gomez' turned on and the waitress started to sing along as they continued to work if they weren't up front dancing. A young waitress rushed by dropped off their drinks, disappeared, then showed back up with the rest of them. Kiba rose his nose and sniffed the air.

" What is it Kiba?" Hinata asked.

" I know that perfume...Ally is here!" He smiled.

" Really, I don't see her any where." Neji spoke.

" Look! There she is!" Lee shouted as he pointed across the table to the other side. They all turned their heads in wonder, sure enough, there was Ally standing there taking a table's order. She nodded then zoomed off, still singing until the song stop. When she wasn't busy...well when she wasn't taking someone's order, they all called her over.

" Hey guys! What are you doing here!" She exclaimed, as if she wasn't exactly happy they were there.

" Well we could say the same to you." Shikamaru smirked as he crossed his arms and looked at her with a bored look.

" Well-uh...I..uh" She stuttered as she continued to steal glances at Sasuke.

" Ally! Table 3's order is ready!" A girl informed.

" Got to go!" Ally said before taking off. As soon as she was gone the whole table looked exactly at Sasuke, and him alone.

" What?"

" It has to do with YOU." Ino said in an upset voice.

" I don't know why she is doing this and I am pretty sure that it isn't for me. So back off." he snapped before taking a sip of his soda.

That night Ally acted as if nothing had happened earlier that day. She didn't wanted to tell anyone but she was wanting to make Sasuke's gift extra special and well with the extra being added in also meant need extra cash. So she ended up getting a job to get it.

That night they all walked up and down the streets of Konoha, enjoying the beauty of lights. They continued to mess around by throwing snowballs at each other, or like Naruto had done to Ally, just push them into the snow gently.

" No! N-n-naruto! S-stop tickling me!" Ally exclaimed as she was pinned down and was attacked by tickling fingers.

" NO!"

" C-come on! My ribs hurt."

" Nope!" He grinned. Then Ally pushed herself up and switched it up on him.

" Ha! Pwnage!" she laughed as she started to tickle him instead. They both continued the fight, not even bothering how wet their cloths were getting or how the boys and girls were hooting and whistling at them. Finally Naruto got it so that he had her hands pinned above her head in a childish manner. They both knew that she wouldn't normally be like this, but in a spare she would actually try. But hey, it's christmas time and that means that it was time to play. Out of no where they heard Kiba and Konkuro start cheering. " Kiss her! Kiss her!" They looked at each other in confusion then looked above them and saw that Sakura was holding misteltoe above them. Naruto blushed majorly and looked back down at Ally. She just shrugged, pushed herself onto her elbows and kissed him gently on the lips.

" Merry Christmas Naruto." She said after she pulled back.

" Man, is it christmas day already?" He asked in a daze. Everyone laughed at him and he stood up quickly and started to tell them to shut up.

" Hey! Who wants hot chocolate!?" Tenten asked, noticing a family nearby sitting outside and sold hot coco and cookies to people.

" Sasuke, you want a cup? It's Sakura treat?" Ally asked. He just turned his head with a scoff and ignored her.

" Hey, you're not mad at me are you?" She asked as she followed him.

" No, why should I be?" He lied.

" I don't know, you just seem like you are."

" Well I'm not. I'm going home to get some sleep, I want to train tomorrow morning." He said before walking off and left her her alone.

" You know he has a mega crush on you right?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

" He does?"

" Yea."

" How did you know?"

" I can just tell by what he just did. I think he's mad that you kissed me."

" Really? I didn't mean to make anyone upset." Ally replied honestly.

" He knows that, it's just jealousy he hasn't felt before. That's all. He'll man up and be fine tomorrow. Now cheer up before I make you buy more ramen after I tickle you!"

" No, not again!" Ally shouted as she ran around in circles while getting chased by Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Sasuke was sitting down on his couch, in the dark, watching tv. He skimmed through the channels some-what bored. He had heard something about it would snow really hard over night, but he didn't believe it. Although, it had been snowing outside non-stop for the last hour. He hoped his friends were ok.

" Sasuke!" A voice called from outside his door. He sighed, threw off his blanket and walked over to the door.

" Sakura I told you before..." He paused. " Ally?"

" Hey Sasuke." She smiled. " Oh, I wanted to give you this."

Ally held out a cup that had steam rolling out of the opening from the lid in one hand and a cookie resting on a napkin in another. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before taking them.

" What's up with these?" He asked.

" Well everyone else got some and well...you're a somebody, so I thought you deserved some. It's filled with christmas love." She explained while giving him a puppy face. Sasuke just then realized that she was just COVERED with snow. Maybe there really was a blizzard coming in. All of a sudden Ally began to fall and she couldn't stop herself. Sasuke dropped everything in his hands and caught her.

" What the-" He thought to himself. Then he felt how wet her clothes had been, how smart on her part. Sasuke quickly brought her in, closed the door and laid her down in the couch. He was unsure about it, but he changed her into one of his mom's old pj's he had kept over the years and covered her in a blanket while her clothes dried. He sat down on the floor and continued to watch t.v. while the fire light continued to flicker on them.

AN FEW HOURS LATER...

Sasuke had herd a groan coming from behind him and closed the book he had been reading. He turned his head and saw Ally finally coming to.

" Sasuke?" She mumbled as she sat up and held her head. She looked down and realized that she had some pj's.

" You would have been sick if I didn't change your clothes." Sasuke explained. Ally blushed slightly but it didn't bother her, seeing her in her undergarments was like seeing her in a bikini, which he has before.

" It's ok. I understand. Thank you, but where on earth did you get these?" Ally questioned as she sat next to him.

" They were...my mother's." He mumbled.

" Oh Sasuke! You shouldn't have me wearing these! I'll deal with my cloths!" She shouted as she grabbed her clothes that were neatly folded on a stand next to her and began to rush towards the bathroom but Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and made her stop.

" It's alright, honestly. I don't mind." He said.

" But I feel horrible. I know how much these mean to you-"

" I said it was fine." He snapped as he tighten his grip on her wrist. The constant glare the he kept giving to her began to make her feel uneasy.

" Sasuke?" Ally had whispered as soon as he had dropped his head slightly.

" You look just like her."

" What?"

" My mother...she use to look like her when she was our age." He explained. Ally glanced off at a family picture and thought she was breath-taking when she was an adult alone.

" She's beautiful." Ally said as she slithered out of his grip and stood in front of the picture.

" I remember once when my dad had shown us when she was younger. She was even more beautiful then." Sasuke followed. Ally's blush had returned once she realized that there was a chance that Sasuke was calling her beautiful as well. Then she turned her attention back to Sasuke.

" Hey." She started, putting her hands on his shoulders.

" It's christmas, no more sad memories ok. Lets create new ones for use to remember later on."

" This is breaking news, a blizzard had just hit all of Konoha and no one is aloud out doors. Scientists say that it will clear up around 2:30 on christmas morning." A man off the weather channel announced. Wait a mimute...christmas was in 5 days. That means that they would basically live together for almost aweek. Ally had looked around and saw only a tree off in a corner, lightly-decorated, with a few presents resting under it.

" Why such a lonely tree?" She asked.

" Oh, Sakura and Naruto said I needed a tree so they came over yesterday and brought that." Sasuke said as he looked at the tree. " I have decorations from when the family would decorate but I just get busy with more important things to do."

" Then I have an idea. Sasuke, I know what we are doing tomorrow." She thought to herself.

" The couch makes into a bed, you could sleep here." Sasuke said as he started to pull it out. Ally looked at the time and she didn't even realize it was 11:30. She had helped Sasuke make the bed and clean everything up.

" Good night Sasuke and thank you." She said as she had given him a good night hug.

" Night." He said as he pulled away and began to walk up stairs.

The next day they both woke up at around the same time and Ally had changed into her own cloths. To her surprise, she found out that Sasuke could cook when he started to make breakfast.

" I never knew you how to cook." She smiled as she stood next to him.

" I just know the basics." He lied.

" Mm-hm that would totally explain this fudge sitting over here that is home made and needs exact measurement and timing to make. Yes, that is a basic dish. What's a matter with knowing how to cook Sasuke?"

" Because. Uchiha men shouldn't know how to."

" Come on Sasuke, I say we have a little fun tonight. I know the perfect thing to make tonight and I bet you have never had it."

" What is it?" Sasuke asked as he handed a plate to Ally and sat down at the table.

" Hot chocolate."

" I have had that before."

" No no, not my hot chocolate. I make it differently. If it's ok with you I would like to make some for you tonight."

" Like I care."

" So Sasuke, you have time now. How about we hang up a couple things?"

" I don't care, they are up in the attic." Sasuke said as he just continued to eat his breakfast. Once he was done, he placed his plates in the sink and headed off to his room. Ally had placed her into the sink as well and began to wondered down the hall. She finally found the stairway that led to the attic and pulled it down. Once she got done coughing away the dust she climbed up and turned on the light. She eventually ran across a couple of boxes that were labeled XMAS. Being the strong ninja she is, she carried each load down and rested them in the main room.

She cut through the tape and opened them up. She gasped in surprise. Laying before her were some of the most beautiful trinkets that hadn't been touched in so many years. Ally handled them gently as she dusted them off and placed them somewhere in the house. Of course she didn't go over board, understanding that it wasn't her house to decorate but she wanted to make this christmas the one that Sasuke would remember forever.

She had hung up some garland over the fire place and in a couple of other areas, some beautiful nut crackers here and there, a few candles and of course a reef on the door. It wasn't to much, not to less, just right for the Uchiha's taste. She nodded in pride to herself and started to reload everything back into the attic while singing to herself quietly. Ally's voice had caught Sasuke's attention and made him peek out from the creek from his door and saw Ally carrying everything. He smirked to himself before closing his door completely, sat back down on his bed and continued to read his book.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Sasuke had came out of his room and saw Ally sitting on the couch watching t.v. He was happy that he had some decorations hanging up, but he just didn't admit it out loud. Ally picked up her head from her palm and looked over at Sasuke with a smile.

" Hey. If I over did it, I'll take it down."

" It's fine. I'm just not use to seeing all of this stuff." He said as he sat down and started to watch t.v.

" I have an idea, I can use your kitchen right?"

" What ever. Help yourself." He said, not even paying attention to Ally. She got up and ran into the kitchen, pulling out a pan and a few other things. Sasuke heard something being poured and chopped, eventually being stirred. Then his phone rang.

" What do you want Naruto." He answered.

" Hey Sasuke! You really missed a ton of fun. Now everyone is over at Sakura's place."

" Well good for you."

" Is Ally over at your place? With the blizzard everyone was worried for, she just disappeared last night and the phone lines were dead up until now."

" Yea, she's over here."

" Oh she is? Hey everyone! Ally is over at Sasuke's place!" Naruto shouted.

" YEA! GO SASUKE!" Everyone else yelled in the back ground.

" Naruto, I swear to god I will kill you." Sasuke threatened as he held his hand to his face to cover his blush he regretted having.

" Sasuke, why don't you go on video chat. That way we could see you two and you could see us. Please." Sakura pleaded.

" Yea!" Everyone else followed in the background.

" Ok, only if you don't make me deaf." Sasuke groaned before he hung up the phone and pulled out his laptop and signed on. Then before him on his screen was everyone else surrounding the camera.

" Are those decorations I see?" Lee asked.

" I never thought that you would decorate for christmas Sasuke." Ino followed.

" Ally put them up." Sasuke corrected.

" Where is she anyways?" Kiba asked.

" In the kitchen making something."

" Oh! Is it something special? Something romantic I say."

" No. She is making some hot chocolate or something, I don't know."

" Sounds romantic to me. "

" It's not ok Naruto!"

" Sasuke...you're blushing."

" No I'm not!"

" Yes you are! ALLY! SASUKE IS BLUSH-" Naruto started to yell until Sasuke quickly put on mute until he was done. To be honest, Sasuke thought that Ino and Sakura would have killed Naruto by now or at least say that he loved them and them only. Once Naruto's mouth had stopped moving Sasuke put the sound back on. Then Ally walked into the room with two cups in her hands.

" Here you go Sasuke, one special cup of hot coco just for you." She smiled as she sat down next to him and handed him a cup. Then Sasuke slapped his forehead as he took it.

" See Sasuke I told you it was." Naruto smirked.

" What was what?" Ally asked.

" Oh nothing."

" Well...ok then. So what's up guys?"

" Not much, we got worried about you and the last place to call was Sasuke."

" Yea, I'm right here. Sorry guys if I worried you to much."

" It's ok. You sure do look tired Ally, you ok?" Temari asked

" Yea, it's that job is a real killer. I usually work from 6 in the morning to 11 at night, I was lucky I was able to leave early a couple of days ago."

" Why did you start it in the first place?"

" I needed extra money."

" Extra money? For what?"

" Can't say and I can't say who it was for either." She smiled. " So Sasuke how is it?"

Sasuke groaned.

" Come on, Sasuke. Tell her how it tastes." Konkuro smiled.

" Fine, it taste good." He mumbled. Ally looked down with a frown.

" What's wrong Ally?" Kiba asked.

" I was hoping it would taste better than good." She pouted slightly.

" Fine, it taste fantastic." Sasuke sighed.

" Yea!" Ally cheered childishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, took a sup of his coco and looked back at the screen along with Ally. They saw Sakura whispering something to Naruto then he started to laugh. Then Sakura went around and told everyone else and they gave the same reaction.

" What?" Sasuke and Ally asked as they blinked.

" Hey, why don't you guys look up." Naruto said with a cheesy smile. Sasuke looked up first and brought his back down and covered his eyes as he looked the opposite way.

" No Naruto." He spoke. Ally looked up and above them she saw mistletoe hanging.

" You have to!" Sakura smiled.

" Do you just carry that stuff around with you Sakura?" Ally asked.

" I put it there before I left when me and naruto went over to put up the tree. Come on, just this once. You don't have to kiss every time you sit there." She pleaded. Ally placed down her cup and leaned over Sasuke, took his cup and placed it onto the coffee table

" You're not serious are you?" Sasuke asked her.

" Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted. Ally covered the camera with her hand and gently grabbed Sasuke chin and pulled him into a sweet kiss, making Sasuke tense majorly. She smiled into it as she heard everyone on the other end awing in disappointment.

" Aw come on! We can't see anything!" Konkuro exclaimed.

Ally pulled back and removed her hand from the camera.

" I think that was the point Konkuro." She said with a sly grin. Sasuke sat there still in complete shock.

" So Sasuke, how was it?" Naruto asked.

" That is none of your business Naruto." Sasuke snapped as he shot him a death glare.

" W-wait! Where's the blushing! Where's the part that you turn off the computer! Come on! That wasn't a mistletoe kiss!" Kiba exclaimed.

" Oh I can make some blushing happen, would you want me to Kiba?" Sasuke said in a dark voice.

" Well duh!"

" Ok...one of you girls, kiss him."

" What! No! Don't kiss me!" Kiba shouted as he cheeks went flaming red.

" There's you blushing Kiba." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed his cup and took another sip of his coco and made everyone laugh.

" Well we got to go, my laptop is about to die. Night you two." Sakura said.

" Night." Ally finished before Sasuke closed his laptop and put it away somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Christmas eve. and Ally would often find herself think hard and solid at times. Just how was she going to get Sasuke's gift over here? Her only choice was to wake up around 2 once the blizzard was over and run over to her house and bring them over here, and wrap them. It would be a challenge, but it was one she was willing to take. That night though, when she forced Sasuke to bake cookies with her,she had pushed it aside.

" Hey Sasuke?" She asked.

" What?" He answered only to have his face get flour sprinkled with flour as soon as he looked up.

" You got a little something right...all over here." She smiled as she pointed to her whole face. Sasuke looked down and secretly grabbed a handful of flour in his hand.

" You know what? I think I see something too."

" Where?"

" Right about, there." He smirked as he threw the flour so that Ally's face looked as white as snow.

" Meany." She pouted.

" You started it."

" Hold on, I need to tell you something. I'm un armed." She said as she held up her hands.

" What is it."

" Closer...closer...closer. There." She whispered as her mouth was pulled to his ear. " I present for you Sasuke. You want to know what it is?" She asked as she quietly grabbed a can of whipped cream from making more hot chocolate.

" What?"

" Whip cream on the nose!" She laughed as she pulled back and drowned Sasuke's nose in whipped cream.

" Here have some." Sasuke said as he quickly wiped some off of his nose and spread it on hers.

" Now I'm determined." Ally spoke.

" To do what?"

" To get this whipped cream off my nose with out using my hands." She explained as she tried to touch her tongue to her nose. Sasuke just leaned against the counter and watched her.

" You do realize this is better than cable right?" He joked.

" Well it's hard!" Ally cried as she continued her game. Sasuke propped his elbow on the counter, rested his chin in his palm and continued to stare at her with a smirk planted on his face.

" She sure is a unique girl." He laughed in his mind. He eventually just grabbed a clean spoon and scooped off the whipped cream from her nose, earning a whimper.

"We would have never finished making these cookies if you had kept on going."

" That was MY whipped cream." She pouted. Sasuke just held out the spoon to her and she gladly took it and licked it clean.

" Happy?"

" Very." Ally smiled.

" Good, lets get the cookies finished."

" Ok." she followed as she kept the spoon in her mouth until they were done with caking cookies.

" You can go rinse off while I'll wait for the cookies." Sasuke said as he wipe of his hands.

" Ok. Thanks Sasuke." Ally said as she ran off into the bathroom. She quickly took a shower, got dressed in some of Sasuke's old pj's that he use to wear when he was younger since she didn't fell like ruining a treasure that Sasuke had. In fact she slept in them only for half of the first night and just changed into her day cloths once Sasuke was asleep. She walked out with a towel wrapped around her neck and felt clean and fresh.

" Thanks again."

" That was quicker than I thought." Sasuke admitted.

" What, you expected a 10 hour shower? Nah, I only do that if I really need to. You go on ahead, it's my turn." She insisted. Sasuke stood up and changed spots with her.

While Ally was cleaning up the mess, she would keep on getting a wiff of Sauske's sent from the clothes. She loved it, it was calming and protective. She wished she could have kept the pj's not only because of the sent but because they were so comfy!

But once she was done with cleaning she grabbed the whipped cream, dapped a dot on her nose, put it away and sat on the couch trying to get it. She heard a laugh but she kept on going.

" You don't give up do you?"

" Nope! I'm am going to get it sooner or later Sasuke."

" I think it's later...much later."

" Meany." She said as she nudged Sasuke a little once he sat sat criss-crossed apple-sauce with her sock-covered feet in the couch and her hands resting on her ankles. She groaned and hunched over, not being able to get the rest of the whipped he watched her the more he realized he was going to miss her once she left. To be honest, he liked it better around the house with her in it. It wasn't as quiet and she made everything exciting.

" Oh! I got it!" She exclaimed, bringing Sasuke back down to earth.

" Well that's a shock."

" Shut up."

" Well, I'm going to head off to bed, it's late." Sasuke yawned as he got up. " Good night."

" Good Night Sasuke."

2:07 in the morning

Ally forced herself awake. She got up, and looked at the cookies and glass of milk that was left out. She smiled seeing how it was Sasuke who did that himself.

Getting back on track, Ally slipped on her shoes and went to step out the door. Even though the blizzard had stopped, the snow was still high and it would take her forever to get outside Sasuke's porch alone. There had to be another way. Her eyes turned to the chimney and hoped to god that Sasuke kept his chimney cleaned. Ally tucked her short curled locks behind her ear and focused her Chakra to her hands and feet as she climbed up the surprisingly clean chimney. Once she reached the top she pull herself out with a shiver and jumped from house to house until she reached her own. She lowered herself into her house, grabbed a bag, threw presents inside and climbed back out.

" Wow, I starting to feel like Santa himself. I just wish I had a sled." She thought. Ally continued this routine for another time until she finally stopped. What presents were already wrapped where neatly organized under the tree with the help of its lights. For the next 2 hours she had stayed up and finished wrapping the 2/3rds of the presents that were naked. Once she was done, she had stuffed the stocking and walked into the kitchen to drink half of the milk and to eat almost all of the most WONDERFUL cookies in the world. Ally then took a pen and piece of paper and wrote a note in her neatest cursive.

_' Dear Sasuke, I hope you have a wonderful and unforgetable Christmas with your family. Merry Christmas._

_-Santa'_

Then to top it all off she took some silver glitter and sprinkled it lightly from his room to the christmas tree and had it bounce off to the stocking.

" Can't for get Santa's magic dust." She whispered to herself. Once she was sure she was done, she hid everything she had brought over and stood outside Sasuke's door.

" 5:19 in the morning...eh, a little late but who cares." She smiled. Ally took a deep breath and stood there for a moment before barging into Sauske's room.

" Sasuke! Come look!" She shouted.

" W-w-what?" Sasuke asked, still have asleep.

" Come on lazy butt! Come look!" She demanded in a playful voice as she tugged on his wrists and dragged him into the main room.

" Look what Santa left!" She exclaimed as she pointed towards the christmas tree. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and saw everything crystal clear. Resting before him, was the most magical thing he had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Presents were scattered all over the floor, with different types of wrapping papers on them.

" Oh look! He even had some of the cookies and milk! He left a note, it's probably for you." Ally said as she went into the kitchen, grabbed the note and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke unfolded it and smirked.

" What's it say?" She asked like she had nothing to do with it.

" Nothing, I'll be right back." He said before walking down the hall and into the bedroom. He stood there, almost on the verge of tears from his mind roamed back to his old memories. He took the note, folded it back up and placed it into his pillow case before walking back out.

Once Ally saw him come back out she looked up at him with cheer in her eyes.

" I think these are all for you."

" No way. That's impossible."

" Seriously, all I'm reading it ' To: Sasuke'. Well don't just stand there! Open some up!"

" Now?"

" Yes now! It wouldn't be Christmas if you didn't wake up early to open presents." Ally sat down and grabbed the nearest present. Once the wrapping paper was torn off and the box was open there were some Kunai and Shuriken resting next to a pouch to hold them in. This gift alone was expensive, it cost a lot to buy 7 Kunai, 7 Shuriken and a pouch for each one.

" How cool." Ally smiled. The next gift was a series of books he had been wanting, now he could just read all day. In the next gift there was some a bag just was overflowing with scrolls. Oh, he would definitely need to go out and practice soon. He even got some new shoes which where followed by a collection of cook books, some cooking supplies like pots and pans or a few really nice whisks and a mixer.

" A bow and arrows?" Sasuke spoke.

" Sweet, now I can teach you then we could practice together." Ally said.

" Sounds fun."

By the time he was done, he didn't know what to do with half of the gifts. Not to mention that his stockings had a couple of goofy things he was clueless with what to do with them.

" Oh, you forgot this gift from me." Ally said as she stood up and grabbed a slender gift before handing it to him.

" How did you get it here?"

" I have my ways." She winked, knowing that he hadn't figured out that she was the one to get the rest of the gifts. " Now open it."

Sasuke pulled the wrapping paper away and saw a beautiful dark wooded sheaf to a sword. He grabbed the handle and slid the sword out and saw a blade that had hand carved dragons on it.

" You like them? I did it myself." She smiled as she sat down next to him.

" You did this?"

" Yea, when I got it I thought it need something so I carved the dragons onto it."

Sasuke put the sword down on the coffee table and hugged her closely. It took her by surprise but Ally hugged back after a few moments. Soon she began to feel herself being pulled into his lap, with Sasuke's head resting on her shoulder. Then she felt his chest move up and down in different patterns and began to hear him sniff.

" Wait a minute. Is he crying?" She thought to herself. As an answer she felt tears being dropped onto her shoulder and down her back.

" Sasuke, don't cry. It's Christmas Day."

" Thank you." He mumbled into her shoulder.

After Ally helped clean up, she continued to be honest she didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with Sasuke and in the peace and quiet of his house. But alas, that was ruined when Sakura called and asked if she could go over to help the girls with their make up.

" Why so sad? Going to miss me?" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone.

" Yes." Ally answered honestly and seriously. " And the peace and quiet."

Sasuke was taken by surprise.

" Well..I'll see you in a few hours Sasuke. Bye." She said before hugging him one last time and taking off.

The whole time Ally was quiet with the girls, she seriously wanted to live with Sasuke if she could. Not because she loved him or anything like that...that she knew of, but she felt safe. That was something she hadn't felt at all and she wanted to fell it again.

Finally, the time for the party arrived. She had cheered and loosened up a lot, now she was her funny, funky self. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt with a black vest and some fake mistletoe in her hair. And of course, can't forget her santa hat.

" Bring it on Naruto! I totally kicked Sasuke's butt at this game!" Ally announced.

" Bring it. Both of us, expert, guitar battle." Naruto demanded not even bothering to use complete sentences. Then what happened? Ally kicked his butt.

" Pwn-age!"

" Ok everyone! It's present time!" Sakura announced. Everyone huddled into a circle and began to pass out presents. Ally got some more ninja tools, a purse or two, perfumes, and a couple of other things.

" Sasuke...this is for you! I knew for sure that it was ment to be for you as soon as I saw it." Naruto smiled as he handed Sasuke a rectangle gift. Sasuke opened it up and saw a book, but it had a book cover on it so he decided to open it up.

...

" Really Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed the book shut and put it on the couch.

" What is it?" Ally asked over Naruto's laughter.

" Look for yourself."

Ally took the book from Sasuke and began to read it. A few moments later her cheeks went flaming red.

" Naruto!" She exclaimed.

" No no, you two keep reading, the owner said it got better!"

Regretting it, Sasuke leaned over and began to read again with Ally. She flipped the page and it got even worse.

" W-what is it?" Hinata asked. Sasuke and Ally continued to read, bringing the book slightly closer to their eyes without knowing it. Ally's quiet reading suddenly stopped and they both looked at each other. Sasuke just nodded and Ally closed the book and threw it at Naruto.

" Naruto that is just nasty!" She roared.

" What was it?" Kiba asked.

" A freakin Yaoi book that got a little too discriptive!"

Everyone laughed at her description. Then they all continued to exchange gifts.

" Oh Sasuke I LOVE my gift! Thank you very much!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke just smirked and whispered 'thanks' to Ally. Then he reached behind himself and grabbeda little box.

" Here. It's yours."

Ally took it and opened it to show a beautiful ring.

" Oh Sasuke, it's beautiful." She awed as she slipped it onto her finger and held it up in the light. " Thank you. Here's yours."

" But you already gave me mine."

" This is another one. Open it." She said as she handed him a box, not even noticing everyone staring at them. He opened it and saw a home made scarf with the Uchiha symbol on it.

" There's more."

Sasuke placed the scarf aside and moved a little bit of the stuffing to find another box. He opened up the lid and saw two things. First was a ring with his name and clan symbol carved into it. Then the next one was a golden locket.

" I know it might be a little girly, sorry about that. I already put some pictures into it." She explained. Sasuke opened up the locket and on one side was a picture of the whole team. * She's on team 7 * Then on the other side was a picture of just them two when they were younger. Sasuke closed it, pulled it out of the case and put it around his neck, tucking it away, and put on his ring.

" It's perfect." He smiled. Wait a minute Sasuke Uchiha actually smiled! Omg god!

" So Sasuke! Why don't you tell the others what happened this morning?" She announced as she winked at him.

" What happened?" They all asked as they looked at the two.

" First off Ally came charging into my room at 5:30 in the morning." Sasuke started. " And I walked out and I saw nothing but presents."

" It was so cool! Half of the cookies were gone as well as the milk and Santa left him a note!" Ally continued.

" How cool! What did you all get?" Sakura asked.

" I got so many I can't remember. But I do remember getting a sword with hand carved dragons on them." He said looking at Ally from the corner of his eye.

" Yea, there were so many presents, they were all over the floor on the couch, even the coffee table! Then his stalking was stuffed up I was afraid it was going to explode."

" Sounds like you two had a fun christmas morning." Tenten teased.

" Any more mistletoe kisses?" Kiba laughed.

" No, not yet."

" Hey Ally, can I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto asked.

" Sure." Ally said as she followed him out front. " So what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked once they were alone.

" How did you do it?" He asked. Ally smirked before looking out at the snow.

" It wasn't easy. I had to get that job to get the extra money."

" How did you get the gifts there?"

" I snuck out through the chimney and carried them all."

" You're a miracle worker." Naruto commented.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally and Naruto walked back inside and joined the party.

" What was that all about?" Sakura asked. Ally looked over at Naruto and saw him wink at her.

" Oh nothing, just talking." Ally answered with a smile. Sakura just shrugged and continued on.

That night Ally was walking through the snow with a cup in each hand. She walked up to Sasuke's porch and gently kicked it with her foot.

" Ally? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door.

" Well I wanted to share one last cup of hot cocoa with you one christmas day." She explained as she held out a cup. Sasuke smiled, actually smiled, and took the cup before letting her in. They both sat down on the couch with the lights down and the fireplace up as they watched a movie.

" So how was your christmas?" Ally asked.

" It was actually...enjoyable." Sasuke continued, taking another sip from his cocoa. " But you gave me the best gift of all."

" What, the sword?"

" No, you gave me...a true christmas. Someone to cuddle with and have cocoa, someone to make cookies to Santa with, someone who comes in and wakes me up at 5 in the morning just because Santa came." He explained, eyeing her on the last part. Ally laughed gently and snuggled against him.

" I wish I didn't have to leave. I feel so safe with you."

" Well...I suppose you could stay...with me if you would like." He said slowly.

" As in live with you?" Ally asked with hope as she looked up at him.

" Y-yea. It's nice when your here, it isn't dead silent."

" I would love that."

" I still don't know where those presents came from." Sasuke said as he scratched his head. Ally chuckled.

" What's so funny?" He asked.

" Nothing, but I know a way you can thank Santa." She said.

" How?"

Sasuke watched her put her cocoa down then reach over and put his down.

" W-what are you doing?" He stuttered against his will.

" Sometimes you can be slow Sasuke." She chuckled as she leaned forward, kissing him. Sasuke widened his eyes as he was gently pushed down and onto his back.

" Y-you...you did all of that stuff?" He asked once she pulled back. Ally nodded.

" How?"

" I got up at 2 in the morning and used your chimney to get in and out of the house." She explained with a cute facial expression.

" How were you able to afford all of it?"

" What do you think that job was for dummy?"

" You mean you did that job to money for me?"

" Just for you and only you." She said as she leaned down and kissed him one more time.

" So, did Santa do good this year?" She asked.

" Santa did wonderful this year." Sasuke said as he pulled her down for another kiss.

" I love you Sasuke." Ally spoke.

" I love you to Ally." Sasuke answered. Ally leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek before laying her head down on his chest with a yawn.

" I'm so-" She yawned again." So tire-."

Sasuke began to hear faint snoring and smiled to himself. Sasuke pulled her close and felt her nuzzling against his neck.

" I love you so much...my Santa." He whispered before falling asleep as well.


End file.
